In wireless communications, such as between a wireless device and a base station, a random access (RA) procedure may be performed to initiate the communications. A wireless device may handover from a source base station to a target base station, e.g., if the wireless device moves from a location in a first cell served by the source base station to a location in a second cell served by the target base station. The source base station and the target base station may perform different RA procedures to initiate communications with wireless devices. Difficulties may arise in determining a type of RA procedure to perform when a handover occurs.